Two dragons
by waterbendergirl101
Summary: A new enemey has appeared and has trapped all the minds of our heroes in the shadow realm. Only Bloom and Baltor did survive because of their dragon fire. But what will happen if they spent so much time together ? BloomXBaltor RxR
1. Chapter 1 : Defeat

"Duck" Sky screamed but when he saw that Bloom didn't respond to his call , he jumped over the huge clove ,that was created by their new enemy, and rushed over to Bloom to grab her around her waist and to pull her to the ground right in time to avoid the dark beam that was passing just of few inches above their heads. "Thanx" Bloom mumbled , a little ashamed of the blunder that she had made by not avoiding that open attack. She pushed Sky's arm of off her body and flew in the air to rejoin the other winx. "Bloom, sweetie are you okay?" Flora asked while using her shield of plants.

"Yeah , I am but what are we going to do , to defeat this new enemy?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know , its seems that it is to strong for us." Stella shouted above the noise of the bomb explosions .

"I know it's a last resort but couldn't we ask Baltor for help? I mean you and he are made of the dragon fire, two dragons are stronger than one." Layla asked.

"I don't think he will be of much help, look down for a sec." Tecna said pointing at the redblond men that was fighting against a whole new bunch of shadow monsters.

Bloom looked down to see everyone fighting against the minions of their new enemy. It was only a few days ago that their new enemy appeared at first it seemed just a new monster of Baltor that was easily destroyed, but when it came back the day after his first defeat it was stronger and harder to destroy. Soon they learned that this was no ordinary demon this was a demon from old Egypt. Every time he was destroyed he could regenerate with all his memories of his previous battles. In odder words he was immortal . He knew old Egyptian spells that could whip out whole civilizations at once.

The court of light was called to each other once again. All magical beings joined hands to destroy their mutual enemy. The witches lead by Griffin, the magicians and specialists lead by Saladin and finally the fairies lead by Faragonda. This wasn't going to be an easy victory but it was much harder than they expected . Just yesterday they had asked for the help of Baltor, because he to was in danger , he joined. But even their combined powers were not enough.

The Egyptian demon had lured hem to his own world and introduced himself a Pharaoh Ra, an old pharaoh that was destroyed be his eager for power, the old priests couldn't destroy him so they captured him in an old tomb, doomed to always live in his own created shadow realm. Until Baltor discovered his hiding place and freed him, believing that he would work for him, but it turned out the other way around, Ra had copied Baltor's power and was deter minded to cast this whole world to the shadow realm where he once roamed. After his speech he had banished Magix to the shadow realm and let his army of mummies lose on his enemies.

The winx were trying hard to find away to defeat him but no great plans popped into their heads. "We can't hold one any longer" Layla shouted and whit those 7 words said ,Ra let out an enormous dark energy spell that caused all flying beings to fall to the ground. "Bloom" Sky shouted stretching out his arms to catch her right in time before she hit the hard ground. Muza landed hard in Riven's arms causing her to lose conscious. Seeing that the odder specialists wouldn't be in time to catch their girlfriends Ophir used a spell to slow all the fairies down so their rescuers would have enough time to catch them. "Is everyone okay?" Stella asked . A few mumbled an answer but most of them were just lying on the ground unconscious.

"Okay, I had enough this has to end right away, we have fought and fought and fought but nothing helped, we need to bundle our energy to destroy him." Bloom said helping Tecna up.

"I agree my little fairy" a voice responded softly . Out of the dust the form of Pharaoh Ra appeared. "Well at least with the first part, we have to end this, so for my last move I'm going to use all my power to banish you to the shadow realm all at once."

"This doesn't look good" everyone spun around to see the owner of this voice, Baltor was standing right behind them one hand around his waist to protect his own body, blood was running out a he wound at the back of his shoulder. "He's going to destroy us."

"Certainly there must be a way to protect us." Bloom said shooting a deadly look at Baltor.

Bloom stepped in front of everyone: "I know it looks very bad right now, but we can do this, we can win, everyone join hands and bundle your energy to form an protective shield so we can bend of his attack." After these words everyone took grap of each others hands and bundled all their energy. Slowly a shield was forming above their head but it was al ready to late. Ra let go of his spell that would drag them all to the shadow realm.

"Hold on everyone, the attack is coming" Stella cried. "This is useless " Baltor shouted, the only thing that can stand up to this power is a power of the same origin." Baltor run over to Bloom grabbed her around her waist and pulled her against him. "Let go of me " Bloom shouted . But Baltor wouldn't listen their dragon fire was their only hope and he needed her if he wanted to survive. He wrapped himself and Bloom in a cocoon of fire. "No , let go of her" Sky shouted but his demand disappeared in the noise of the spell. All of them were struck to the ground. When the spell reached the cocoon the old dragon appeared to destroy it.

"Let me go" Bloom said and stumped him in his chest, because of his injuries Baltor wasn't strong enough to hold her so he let go. Bloom fell to the ground, when she looked up she saw that everyone was lying live less on the ground. Layla faced down, in a puddle of blood, next to ophir. Muza hanging in a tree, with a huge cut in her belly. Everyone was back in their usual clothes. Then she saw what she feared fore. A few feet away a blond was slowly falling on his knees, after what seemed an hour he fell to the ground. Bloom ran towards him, desperately trying to heal him with her fairy dust but it was to late. "It's all my fault, if I had protect you, you wouldn't be…" but her sentence was cut of by Baltor " We have to go, we are their only hope, their must be a way to get their spirits back from the shadow realm."

"No, no, its all your fault" Bloom said clutching on to Sky's body "You shouldn't have grabbed me, I could have protected them."

"No , you were not strong enough, like it or not we will have to work together to destroy Ra, we can do it, when we weren't attacked my theory was proven right, or powers come from the same ancient source of his, so we can defeat him."

Ra was closing in on them ready to try his spell again. "This time you won't escape." He hissed.

Baltor grabbed Bloom pulling her of off Sky's body and transported to the only place he could think of that was safe.


	2. Chapter 2 : Healing

author's note : Hey I just hope you'll have fun reading it as much as I like writting it.

An I hope you will comment please, otherwise I don't know If I am going to continue with this story because I don't know if you like it or not.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Healing**

Baltor appeared with a flash in a dorm room of cloud tower. Seeing that it was still protected by that mirror , summoned by himself to confuse Griffin, it was impossible to be found by Pharaoh Ra. "Where are we?" Bloom asked but Baltor didn't had to reply because she noticed where she was, she even had battled against him several times here. Realizing that Baltor was still holding her Bloom shoved his arms away and walked a few inches away from him. Bloom felt blood trickling from her back, but its wasn't from any of her wounds, when she looked up from her blood covered hands she saw Baltor trembling on his feet, using all his power to keep standing although it seemed he could collapse every moment.

Baltor pressed his hand against his waist, trying to conceal the gaping wound but Bloom had already seen it. For a moment he thought he saw concern in Blooms eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came. Baltor walked to the bed and slowly sat on it, trying not to make the wounds any worse and used a spell to stop the bleeding.

"That's all that I can do for now, the wounds were created by dark monsters , even I don't have the power to completely heal them." Baltor said. "You better switch to your normal self , you'll need all the strength you can get."

Bloom opened her mouth, ready to disagree but he was right, her winx was all drained out from the battle so she send her enchantix away. It slowly unwrapped from her body and finally also her gloved hands disappeared to make room for her normal school outfit, her blue-white striped sweatshirt and her ruffled skirt.

Baltor was fascinated , he had seen her transform in her enchantix outfit but never untransform. It made her look so beautiful and fragile. He had to repress the urge to took her in his arms and to protect her . When the light of her transformation weakened he went straight back to reality.

"So what will we do now?" Bloom asked, a little bit uncomfortable with Baltors presence.

"First we have to make a bunker for our safety, see we are pretty protected now because of the shield but it will not always stand up, go to the kitchen and see if there is still some kind of food, I'll go to the library to find all the books we need of Egypt." Baltor continued.

Bloom didn't say anything but just nodded, she and Baltor walked at the room and each went another way. Bloom quickly found the kitchen, though she had only seen headmistress Griffins office she knew her way around Cloud Tower quit well.

Walking in the kitchen she found herself standing in a room that was only fit for a stove and a frig. "O my god, it's no wonder that witches al always so bitchy, if I had to ate food from a place like this I also would be in a bad mood." Bloom giggled while stepping closer in the 'kitchen' . She walked towards the frig and took hold of the grip and opened the door. She immediately was drawn back by the horrible smell that was coming out of it. Inside were a few vegetables like tomatoes and cauliflowers , some bananas ,apples but the rest was filled with herbs for potions. Bloom took all the food out that seemed 'healthy' and used a little spell to clean them.

"Now we can eat you" Bloom spoke to the food like it could actually hear her and returned to the dorm room. It only took a few minutes until she was back at the room. Baltor was already sitting on the bed reading in an old scroll , it was all in an Egyptian language so Bloom didn't even bother to read it and sat the food in a corner.

Baltor looks op from his book like he didn't notice that she was already back. "Good you're here"

"I found some food in the kitchen, but it wasn't much , have you find what we'll need?" Bloom asked touching the covers of the books with her fingertips."

"Yeah, and also a spell which we can seal us from the sight of Ra."

Bloom looked at him with suspicion , "I thought we were protected enough by the mirror?"

"I know, but I don't want to take any risks so let's just do the spell, we have to draw some sigils on the wall and also runs of protection." Baltor said , leaving the bed and stepping to one side of the room "you'll go stand across me on the other side." He continued while pointing at the spot before him. Bloom was to tire to resist so she just stood on the point Baltor instructed her. Baltor gave her a copy of the spell so she could read it.

"If everything goes right the sigils are going to glow for a second, that means that the protection shield is up." Bloom and Baltor said the spell and drew the sigils on the wall, but nothing happened after they had finished. They tried again but again the sigils didn't glow. Bloom was getting tired of this, the only thing she wanted to do from the moment she was there was to lie down in the bed and cry because of her los. "What's wrong? " Bloom asked irritated.

"Maybe we have to activate it with some energy, some of your winx maybe?"Baltor proposed.

"No, I'm still too weak, my body needs more time to recover."

"Okay, then I will do it" Baltor put his hand at the wall where he just drew a sigil and focused all his energy in it. Then he mumbled some words and suddenly the sigil glow for a moment. Bloom spun around to see that her own drawn sigil was also lighting up. "So now were.." but Bloom couldn't finish her sentence, Baltor snarled behind her and fell on the ground.

Bloom didn't care he was her enemy, she rushed to him and pulled his body up so his head was now supporting on her lap. The wounds that he kept from bleeding by a spell were now bleeding again. "What happened?"

"I could only focus my energy on one spell, because my energy levels are to low, guess when I cast the protection spell the odder one failed." Baltor growled. He stood up and stumbled to the bathroom that was bordered on the dorm. Bloom followed him . _Why do I care if he's ok? He's my enemy , he tried to kill me for god sake, but I feel so sorry for him._ Baltor stood for the mirror above the sink and searched for some bandages. Slowly he removed his gloves and tried to take of his jacket. Bloom who was now standing a little uncomfortable in the doorway , helped him taking of his jacket and blouse. At the sight of his bare chest shivered a little. _He looks so handsome_ . Bloom was shocked by her own thoughts and backed away until she hit the bath.

Baltor turned around holding a wet cloth offering it to Bloom. "Ow" Bloom mumbled when she finally noticed that Baltor wanted her to help him clean out his wounds. Bloom took the cloth and slipped some disinfectant on it so the wound wouldn't infect.

When her fingers stroke over his skin she felt him shivering. _That's probably because it stings._ Bloom carefully cleaned out the wound on his shoulder , now was the toughest part trying to clean down the gap that was at his waist. Baltor cried in pain when she softly stroke the wound shocking Bloom in taking a few steps away from him. "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

Baltor turned around and came dangerously close to her. "It's okay, just clean it out so I can put a bandage on it." He took her hand that was still holding the cloth and guided her hand to his wound. He had to bit his teeth when his wound came in contact again with the disinfectant. Baltor looked down at the red haired fury who was trying to help him. _She looks so like her mother, that beautiful hair and those piercing blue eyes._ Baltor thoughts took him by surprise, it was the first time he had compared Bloom to Marion. Bloom finished cleaning his wounds and then took the bandages to conceal his wounds.

"It's done, hope I didn't tie them op to tight." Bloom said while putting the stuff away in the medicine cabinet. Baltor followed her and turned her around so they were face to face . Bloom quickly looked down to hide her red cheeks but Baltor put his hand under her chin and lifted her head slowly until he could look into her eyes. He moved his hand to her cheek , examining the slight cut she had on it. "You're hurt too" he whispered. Bloom shove his hand away to cover her cheek. "It's nothing just a light injury, it won't kill me."

They stood there for a moment, examining each other and realizing each other beauty. She saw Baltor shivering again and felt the cold that was coming in to. "Let's go sit in front of the fireplace, so we can get warm."

Baltor nodded and followed Bloom back to the dorm room.


	3. Chapter 3 : Thanks for lying

author's note : Hi, thanx for the review, it wasn't much but thanks anyways. :d

Hope you like the next chapter, i know it is a short one, but i had to seperate it otherwise it became confusing, so please forgive me

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Thanks for lying**

Baltor followed Bloom to the dorm room , with his eyes he followed the movements of girl's slender body.She walked towards the closet searching for something. Baltor didn't gave her much attention and sat down before the fireplace, suddenly he felt a warm blanket being put over his shoulders. "Here we go, we don't want you to catch a cold or something, your immune system is weakened so only a cold could be deadly." Bloom said while passing him and sitting down beside him. Baltor didn't notice that he was still sitting with bare chest until Bloom's words. He tried to get in a more comfortable position but with the first movement a sharp pain shot through his waist. "Are you alright?" Bloom bowed over and stroke over his bandages , "mm, you're not bleeding any more, at least I think so." Bloom carefully stroke her fingers over the bandage bowing her face as much as she could so Baltor didn't see her blush. _Why am I blushing , why do I feel butterfly's every time I look at him, I shouldn't feel this, for god sake I lost the one I thought I would share my life with just a few hours ago._ The thought of Sky made her feel miserable .Tears were coming to walls over her cheeks. Baltor looked down at the red who was crying and lifted her head. "Hey what's wrong?" He whipped some hair of off her wet cheeks. Bloom pulled back into her original sitting position whipping of the rest of her tears. "It's just" she sniffed " I thought of Sky and the others, it's just so hard to know that they aren't outside , waiting for me to go somewhere. It's just so hard, to first lose my parents and later the rest of the ones I considered family." Baltor felt guild coming up , for both of her loses he was responsible , not only did he get rid of her parents, he also summoned the monster that lead to her friends' death.

"I also lost someone , you may think of me as a heartless creature but once I was in love."

"Whit whom?" Bloom asked who was repressing the urge to cry again.

_Ow__ what am I thinking, the girl is my enemy , I tried to girl her and __visa__ versa , but she looks so fragile and hurt, I want to protect her , maybe I just have to __…__, no common get a grip__ , a few more days and this nightmare will be over . _" Whit your mother, we were both the same age as you now are, we were in love but she was promised at someone else, she chose for her duty as a princess and married your father, 1 year later she got you. I was consumed by grief and focused my energy at the dark powers, shortly after that I was totally consumed by darkness and my only purpose was to become the world's greatest magician ."

Bloom was shocked by this news , he and her mother actually were together. She felt disgusted by the thought and also felt a little surprised at the thought he could love. She suddenly felt the sleep coming over her. "Mmm, I think I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted and I know I'll need my strength the next few days." Bloom walked up and let her body fell on the nearest bed, she shoved the blanket away and crawled into the bed. "Good night" Baltor whispered but she didn't even heard him because she was already in dreamland.

Bloom felt the sunshine that was coming through a small gape in the curtains burning on her face. "mm" she mumbled and pulled the blanket further over her head. She hadn't sleep very well, when the fire turned out , the temperature also lowered few degrees, she couldn't stop shaking and when she finally fell asleep she woke up again shivering from a nightmare that was about the loss of her friends , no it was defiantly not a good night sleep. Bloom shoved the blanket away and slowly lifted her body until she was in a comfortable sitting position. When she looked around she found Baltor sitting at what appeared to be a desk, studying the books, that they had got yesterday. Bloom stood up and pulled her skirt back in to place.

"Have you found anything?" Bloom said leaning over his shoulder to see what he was studying , it appeared to be a book about the old Egyptian pharaohs. "Nothing much, just found a little paragraph of pharaoh Ra , but nothing that could help us to defeat him. I think we have to look harder, maybe we will found something in the spell books." Baltor said still reading the lines over and over again. "Mm" Bloom mumbled. She looked down the pill of books and fished one out that didn't seemed hard to read. "Here we go" she settled next to Baltor who was still studying the book like his life depended on it. His nose tingled when he smelled Blooms perfume, even though a battle had past she still smelled wonderful_. Why is it that the presence of this girl gives me goose bumps? I can't fall in love with her , when this is over we will be enemies again, and knowing her she will never stop until I am defeated again. Like she would ever feel the same way like me._Baltor looked up to see Bloom struggling with the content of her book . With her left head she was holding the book and with the other she was scratching her head. She looked so adorable. Baltor unexpectedly let out a giggle. "What?" Bloom asked , looking straight into his golden eyes. What she wasn't watch she expected, did she actually saw kindness in his eyes?

"Nothing, it just seems that you have a hard time to read the book."

"It's just, its full of dark spells, spells we were forbidden to use at alfea, only the thought of what the consequences of these spells can be make me kind of nauseous."

Baltor hadn't thought about that, she was a creature of light, everything that seemed naturally to him, seemed strange to hear. She had never used those spells.

"Maybe it is better if you focus on the history of our enemy, it doesn't boater me to read about the dark spells."

"Thanx" Bloom stretched out to switch their books , until she saw Baltor grapping on to his waist, she forgot about his injuries for a sec. He couldn't make any brisk movements. "Are you alright ?"

Bloom carefully opened his blouse to look at his wounds. "What are u doing?" Baltor asked feeling uncomfortable with her so near him. "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to check your wounds." Bloom removed the bandages and examined the wounds. They hadn't healed a little, on the contrary , they were getting worse. The bruises were now spreading to the rest of his stomach and shoulders. She stroke with the top of her fingers over gap that was in his waist. Baltor grunted and bit his teeth. "How does it look" he managed to get out with a slight grin.

"Umm" Bloom wasn't sure what she had to say, she wasn't a medical doctor, but it sure didn't took a blind to see that this looked very bad. "I think their healing" she lied. Baltor looked down and smelled her silky hair. This maid the pain a little less worse. "No they 're not, but thank you for lying."


	4. Chapter 4 : Nightmares

**Author's note : Hi I know that I haven't uploaded r a long time but here is the 4th chapter. Hope you like it :D. Ow and I would also like your oppinion abouth the pairing, I 'm stil a little unsure of what I would do with the end , what do you prefer, Bator/Bloom or Sky/Bloom ?**

* * *

"No" Bloom shot up from her bed and wrapped her arms around her body, trying to shush herself a little. Next to her she heard someone stumbling and suddenly the lights flashed on. When she looked she saw Baltor half sleepy sitting up in his bed , while his one hand was still covering the light switcher. "What's wrong," he mumbled still a little sleepy . "Nothing it's just a nightmare" Bloom answered still a little shaking of her nightmare. "For just a nightmare you look quit scared. Tell me." Bloom was a little suspicious , she never has seen this kind of side of Baltor. He looked like he cared, he looked human. "It's just , I'm thinking about what will happen if we can't get them back. I don't want to lose them, I just can't stand the thought of being alone." Bloom pushed her legs up and cuddled herself . Tears feel over her cheeks, she didn't want to cry in front of him, but it was all to much for her to handle.

"Hey,hey, you don't have to cry" Baltor soothed her , "come here" he shoved a little aside and motioned her to come lie next to him. _Am I being to bold? _Baltor thought. Bloom whipped her tears away and slowly came out of bed, still a little unsure of Baltor's gesture . When she was just a few inches away she hesitated but Baltor took her wrist and pulled her on the bed. Pulling her body next to his and putting one arm around her waist. Bloom's cheek flushed red and when she noticed she was lying against his bare bandaged chest her cheeks colored a darker red. Baltor smirked when he saw the redheads cheeks but was pulled back when Bloom stiffened in his arms. She was afraid of him he could feel it, but why he didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you afraid?"

"No I'm not, just a little cold."

"No , you're not I can sense it."

With these words Bloom turned around so she was now facing Baltor. Looking at him a little confused, how could he know what she felt. "Just like you can sense my dragon flame, I can sense yours." Looking at the expression on Bloom's face he could notice that she didn't understand it. "But that has nothing to do with the dragon flame, it can't tell you how I feel"

"Actually it can. Because I'm a more experienced wizard I can feel what you are feeling through the dragon flame. Like now I can feel that you are afraid, lonely and …" Baltor hesitated a little "I can feel that you still don't trust me. Guess I have nothing to blame you for , after the way I have acted towards you the last couple of months. "

Bloom felt a little acword, I Baltor could feel her emotions, could he have felt that she thinks he is kinda hot. Only the thought made Bloom more embarrassed. Seeing Bloom was getting very uncomfortable , Baltor stroke with his hand her back, trying to sought her and whispered : "Try to get some sleep, you'll need all your strength." Bloom turned back around, so she was again with her back against his chest and this time it made her come to rest. "Goodnight" she managed to whisper in a last attempt before she fell to sleep. Baltor pulled her body closer to him, trying to protect her from the rest of the world.

…………………………..

"Bloom" Baltor shook her shoulders softly "Bloom, wake up". Bloom , a little annoyed , turned around to see Baltor, his face was twisted of both fear and awareness. When Bloom tried to lift her body up in a sitting position she noticed that Baltor still had his arm in a protective way around her waist. The minute he knew what she was doing he pulled his arm away, his cheeks coloring a light pink. "M sorry " he mumbled. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you feel him?"

"Feel who" Bloom asked confused?

"Ra, he's searching for us."

Bloom focused a little and indeed she felt a force trying to find them. Baltor pushed the blanket away and walked over to the wall, stroking over it the sigils lighted up a little, but not with the same force they had been in the beginning. "Well, what can we do?" Bloom asked. "The only thing I can think of is trying to strengthen the sigils, but seeing that you are still not strong enough I have to do it all alone again."

"I'm sorry" Bloom said, pulling her legs under her body and resting her chin on her legs Baltor walked over to her and shoved a bang out of her eyes "It's not your fault , I'm not at my full strengths also , so you don't have to be sorry for anything. Now please stay her, what I going to do is going to be very windy so I suggest you stay back." Baltor said. He walked to the other end of the room, trying to get as far away from Bloom, hoping that the spell won't blow her into a wall. Baltor threw a circle around him with his feet, as some sort of magical barrier to keep his energy in the circle. He stood at the exact middle of the circle and started saying a spell. Bloom watch with fascination how the circle started glooming with dark lightning, it spread to his feet, going up his body until it was set free again by his hands who were facing the ceiling. His body was slowly lifted from the floor , Bloom looked around to see all the sigils lighting up one by one.

Suddenly Bloom was pushed with a strong for to the bed head. When she looked at Baltor she saw that a strong wind was escaping from his circle. Bloom felt her body being pressed by the wall and found it hard to bread, she closed her eyes concentrating on her breathing but looked up when she heard Baltor scream. His bandages that she had cleaned this morning were becoming red. "Baltor" Bloom tried to scream out but her scream was silenced by the wind.

After what seemed hours the force of the wind started getting less hard, so she could slowly walk to Baltor who's body was still hanging in mid-air, his bandages were socked wet by the blood . When she finally reached him she was blown back by a humongous blast , knocking her to the wall causing her to fall unconscious.

…………..

"MM" Bloom felt the sunlight over her arms and turned a little. A short pain stabbed through her head. When she tried to sit up , her head became already heavier then it was. "What happed" Bloom asked to no one in particular, when she saw what a mess it was in their room. She grabbed in the air, trying to find something to lift her up when she spotted Baltor . He was lying in a puddle of blood, faced down. "Ow no" she whispered. She stumbled towards Baltor –what seemed lifeless- body. Bloom turned him around so he couldn't suffocate in his own blood and whipped his face clean with the sleeve of her nightgown. "Baltor , please wake up" Bloom felted the tears prickling behind her eyes " wake up, I can't save them without you." Her weeping seemed to wake him up. He touched her head softly, so he wouldn't scare the weeping girl that was lying on his chest. "You're all right?" Bloom said whipping away her tears.

"He didn't find us, apparently I have activated the protection sigils right in time." He managed to get out in a soft groan. Bloom opened her mouth but she was silenced by Baltor's finger. " I've given them enough energy to give you protection for a week or so and I have marked some pages in the book that can help you find a spell to defeat Ra."

"What are you talking about?"

"Please Bloom, don't play dum, I think we both know that these wounds are apparently not meant to heal." He said, pointing at his bandages.

"But I can help you, I can use my fairy dust on you." Bloom cried, she stood up but was pulled down by Baltor. "No you cant, first of all your to weak to transform and second , you know you cant heal people or beings that devoted themselves to the dark art. I'm sorry for every trouble I have put you through."

"No" Bloom tears were getting heavier , almost blinding her.

"Goodby." Baltor said in his last breath.

His let go of her pulse and his arm fell beside him. Bloom closed her eyes, telling herself that it was only a bad dream and that everything would be alright. She carefully put her fingers on Baltor's neck. Bloom's heart passed a heart beat when she felt his heart still beating. "I can do this" she told herself "I can do this" she said a little louder and stood up.

"Enchantix" Bloom was lifted up in the air, while her body was stripped of her clothes. A red dragon appeared and surrounded her body. Bloom hold her hands gracefully beside her body while they were being rapped in a ping sparkling cloth. Her hair was pulled back into a bun , letting some of her hair lose at her back and 6 blue heart clips appeared on each side of her head. Finally her wings appeared behind her back. Bloom hovered in the air, her light shining on Baltor.

"Fairy dust" Her heart shaped bottle got loose of her dress. She made her sign in the air and the bottle opened. Bloom landed on the floor holding her now open bottle in her hand. "Hope this works" she said while carefully dropping some of the dust on his chest. Bloom hung her bottle back on her dress while waiting for her dust to activate. "Common, do your work." After what seemed hours Bloom gave up and let herself fall to the floor. "Why doesn't he absorb the dust? Could what he have said be true? No , as long as you give enough energy it can work." Bloom held out her hands above his chest and focused all her energy until it gathered in her hands. A golden light appeared at her palms and she rested them on his chest, allowing the energy to stream into his body.

Bloom let go of the energy , so she wouldn't lose it all. She looked up at Baltor still lifeless body. "I'm so sorry" She was so tired so she just let sleep overcame her and fell forwards on Baltor's chest while suddenly Baltor's finger started to move a little.


	5. Chapter 5 : Don't fall in love

**A/N: **hi, my again, because some people told me the kissing scene sucked, i decided to rewright it , so here it is, i hope you like it better than the last one

**

* * *

******

** Chapter 5 : Don't fall in love**

**By : waterbendergirl**

* * *

Fuzzy images were the first thing Bloom saw when she woke up from her longer.

"What?" She whispered to herself. She tried sitting up, and winced as a small pain came from the back of her head. She touched the painful area, and her eyes bore confusion as she felt bandages there.

Bloom looked around her, feeling her forehead for a temperature. She _did _feel a bit warm, but she ignored it and tried to sit up more straight.

She immediately regretted doing so, as dizziness came over her and she fell backwards onto the bed. She groaned, clutching her head in agony.

_What happened?_

It was just than that she noticed that someone was holding her hand.

_--_

_A week before _

_Bloom let go of the energy , so she wouldn't lose it all. She looked up at Baltor still lifeless body. "I'm so sorry" she whispered before she let sleep overcame her and fell forwards on Baltor's chest. Baltor shrugged when he felt the mass collapsing on him. He let out a loud "hmmmmmmmmf" before opening his eyes. First he thought he was blinded but then he saw that it was nearly Bloom's read hair lying over his face._

_With one arm he tried to push his body up and with the other he looped his arm around Bloom's waist so she wouldn't fall backwards on the hard ground. At first he was dizzy but when the clouds faded away he picked Bloom up bridle style and laid her sleeping form on the bed. He went to the bathroom, searching the drawers and came out with a bowl of water and some clothes. _

_One cloth he socked in the water and used to whip the sweat drops of off Bloom's head, he socked it again and let it rest on her head. With the other cloth he cleaned out the wound at the back of her head, that supposedly was formed because of the blast when he let his energy go. When Bloom was al settled , he turned his attention to his own wounds. But when he opend his blouse to check them, the only thing he found was a clean chest. Those awful wounds, didn't even have last a single scar. Bloom must have healed him, causing her to loose almost everything of her energy. No wonder she was whipped out. _

_With that thought he took a chair and settled it near her bead. He refreshed the wet cloth on her head and nestled in the chair. Baltor cupped her cheek with his right hand, and Bloom leaned in to it, letting escape a soft moan. Baltor grinned and moved his hand to hold hers. It didn't take much time for Baltor to fall asleep._

--

Bloom smiled when she saw that the keeper of that hand was Baltor. She softly moved her thumb over Baltor's palm, hoping that that would wake him up. "Mmm" Baltor sighed, straitening his back, He whipped the last bits of sleep out of his eyes and focused all his attention on her. "You saved me" he said. "Even if it was against the old rules, you still saved me. You've proved that your will is the toughest weapon."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you"

Blooms eyes softened immediately as she saw the sincereness in his eyes. She tried to sit up again, this time slowly so she wouldn't feel the sharp pain like the first time. When her spine and head were in line it felt like the room was spinning around. But this time she didn't fall back into the fluffy pillows but straight forward. Bloom closed her eyes and prepared herself for the fall but it never came. Baltor rushed himself forward and caught Bloom with this body, grabbing her waist, trying to give her some support. She was now still in sitting position but her upper body was completely pressed against his. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against her ribs and he cursed himself for the flutter his heart had made when their bodies linked.

She moved her hands to his chest and pushed her upper body apart of his, still Baltor's hand stayed on Bloom's waist. Her heart bumped against her chest and she could feel the desire grow in her. When she looked in to his eyes she thought that for a brief second she saw the same desire in his eyes. She lifted her hand to touch his face, but hesitated. Should she really do this? She knew her heart hungered to this , but wasn't the thing she was going to do considered as cheating? She still loved Sky but Baltor was the one who supported her and protected her and had cleaned her wounds. She couldn't deny the feeling he was causing her.

Baltor pulled her closer, as if he was trying to say that he felt the same way. Bloom moved her hand to his face and touched his cheek, cupping it and with her other hand she moved to his lips, slightly parting them. She made herself as tall as she could so she was just an inch away from his face, and his sweet, sweet lips. He only had to look down and he could touch her. Bloom urged her body further up and placed her lips on his, giving him a soft and quick kiss. She pulled back as her cheeks flushed to a deep crimson red.

Baltor could still feel the pressure her lips had made on his lip. Bloom looked down, studying her bed sheet as it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. She felt something grabbed her chin and lifted it up. She met Baltor's gaze , his beautiful golden eyes looking at her with the same care she looked at him. He lifted her body up so they were at an equal level and crashed his lips on to hers , pulling her against his hard muscular chest making more shivers run down her spine.

Her hand got tangled in his ponytail , as his hands did the same, carefully caressing her red locks, so he wouldn't make the wound at her head any worse. The smell of eucalyptus reached his senses and noticed that it was probably from the ointment he had rubbed on her bruises. Their bodies were melting together. Bloom could feel the rapidly beating of her heart and the desire that she held for him growing stronger by the second and that's when she noticed a warm feeling in the put of her stomach sending a warm feeling through her body, from the tip of her toes until it reached her head, making her dizzy. She felt herself falling in love with Baltor, and it wasn't a crush if she could trust the feelings he was causing her. She felt his heart beat against her chest, beating with the same rhythm as his, it was almost like she had his heart in her body too.

_We're connected through the dragon fire, we can feel each other emotions, but you distrust for me is blocking the connection. Only when you truly trust me you will feel it too. _The words hit her like lightning. Realizing what the words meant it made her hunger for his only stronger.

Baltor, knowing of this wasn't shocked when he felt her lust and love for him. But the feeling didn't awake the same as it did with Bloom, it only made him sad, knowing that if Sky would ever come back she would choose him. The girls always ended up with the good guy in the end and not the dangerous one. Although every part of his body was screaming not to, he broke the kiss and let go of her petit waist, making her fall to the bed. He looked down at the read-headed goddess before him. Her sweet blue eyes and het pinks lips, still swollen from their intimate moment. He shook his head and stood up. Bloom looked puzzled at him , but he brushed that aside by caressing her cheek, running his fingers over her swollen lips. "I'm sorry" he started but was cut off by Bloom when she pulled his hand. "What's to be sorry for?"

"I shouldn't have done this, it wasn't my place." He could feel her heart sink to her shoes as he said those words.

"But, I mean, we didn't too anything wrong." She looked at him , begging him with her eyes to hold her again.

Baltor returned to his cold self and walked away "This would never work out, first of all I'm not your age and remember I am the bad guy, it would only end up in tears."

"But , I'm in love with you and you would be a liar if you didn't feel the same way." A tear rolled over her cheek.

"I don't, so drop it , I'm going to look for a way out of this mess so I don't want to be disturbed."

Baltor headed for the library , his heart almost broke as he felt her broken heart. _This is for the best. _When he was in the library nestled down , he touched for the first time his lips, and remember the wet , hot touch of her lips, making his heart flutter.

Bloom looked up from her bed sheets , grabbing the place her heart was settled and looked smilling at the door Baltor went through only minutes ago. _You're falling in love with me too._

**So i hoped you liked it, please review and if you want to give me any tips , i'm open for suggestions**


	6. Chapter 6 : Binding spell

A/N: so this is the sixth chapter, I hope you like it, I think it will be one of the last chapters, seeing that the story is comming to an end.

I hope you will review, by by

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Binding spell**

**by waterbendergirl**

Batlor busted in, holding a paper in his left hand and with a huge smile on his face. He stopped in his tracks and watched the sleeping beauty lying peacefully before him. After hours of search he finally had located the pyramid of the pharaoh, but know that he had found it , he hesitated. Even if his brain didn't want to admit it, his heart knew the truth, he had fallen in love with the red-haired fury.

Bloom, know aware of Baltor's gaze turned around and was startled to see Baltor was standing over her, almost like he was checking every inch of her body. Bloom flinched and grabbed the covers to cover up each patch of skin that was visibly.

Baltor smiled, a little amused by her reaction and chuckled "I didn't know I was this scary."

Bloom cheeks flushed red, she was ashamed at her reaction. She mumbled a quick sorry and jumped out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom to take a nice long bath. Baltor, clearly not knowing what she was going to do, followed her and unfolded the patch of paper he was still holding firmly in his hand.

"I've found something" he decided to say, when no one said a single word.

"Mmm" Bloom nodded, not showing any attention at the important thing he just said ; instead she was trying so hard to not think about the passionate moment they had shared yesterday evening.

"Bloom, did you realize , what I've just said? I may have found a solution to get them back and send Ra away, maybe for good this time."

Bloom, finally realizing the content of his words looked at him with a questioning look.

"What have you found out then?"

"I've found the exact location of the pyramid , Ra was locked up for centuries. There is only one problem."

"And that is?"

"The gate is guarded by a binding spell."

Bloom searched her mind, remembering bored lessons of Faragonda, trying to find the explanation of her words, but nothing popped up.

When Baltor noticed Bloom wasn't aware of the meaning of a binding spell, he enlightened. "Bloom, a binding spell is very serious. It basically means that you get stripped of your powers. The owner of the binding spell will get the magic stripped from you. You can only get it back when the owner dies. So if we go to the pyramid … I have to give up my powers…"

"You're joking right?" Bloom asked nervously. "You know what happens with magical creatures who get stripped of their winx. They can't survive, even if they can stand through the transformation , you still have to live on without , well magic. You can't get used to that, some people go insane."

"Bloom…"

Her name made her shiver, how he could pronounce it so beautiful made her heart flutter. That made it only worse; why had she fallen in love with him? Why couldn't she look at him like the beast she once saw him for. But as she gazed in to his golden eyes she could only see the beautiful man, who cared for her and who had saved her life and helped her. How selfish it did sound, she wouldn't let him do this, she wouldn't lose him like she had lost Sky."

"No, you are not going through with this, we'll find another way to get into his hiding place, giving in to a binding spell is not the answer.

"It's the only way, besides you wouldn't care if I was to be alive or death, as long if you got your prince Sky back , you would be alright."He spat out the name of the prince.

"How can you say that?" tears began to roll over Blooms eyes.

Baltor could feel his heart sink to his shoes, but he had to make a stone of his heart. He had it broken once , but not again. Not this time. If you don't fall in love, you won't get disappointed. "We're going and that's final."

Bloom couldn't stop crying, the words hit her heart like daggers. She ran to his chest and stomped him as hard as she could. "You stupid stupid stupid man, can't you see what you're doing to me, I've fallen in love with you" she screamed. "I can't lose you like it lost Sky, I just can't let it happen."

Baltor wrapped his arms around her and her sobs became less, Baltor stroke her back , while his other arm was still fiercely placed around her shoulders. When Bloom her eyes had dried out, he placed his hands on each side of her upper arms and pushed her back a little so he could look into her tear filled eyes." You know it's the only way, we both know." He said as he hugged her against him.

"This is it" Baltor said while facing the enormous pyramid just a few feet away. Baltor had pulled down the protection shield and used a portal that he made in the library, Cloud tower had a lot of these portals to odder realms, even to Egypt. He convinced Bloom this was the only way, and was now struggling with his own feelings. How would it feel like, having no magic, would the process be painful , would he survive the transformation, he could only hope so. Bloom squeezed his hand, this simple gesture made him feel like he could do anything.

"Come, we have to be directly under the gate, that as it says, a light while appear, seeking the source of magic."

"And how while it know who do chose, I mean after all, I'm still a magical creature to."

"Don't worry, it seeks the creature with the most magic , so seeing that we both posses the dragon fire the magic is equal. But I have more experience, so it will take me."

Baltor stepped closer to the gate until he was standing right under it. Baltor closed his eyes, expecting the sharp pain that would reach him, but he never felt it. Baltor opened his eyes, only to see the light passing right through him, searching for the thing that was behind him. Baltor looked around, only to see the light am at Bloom's chest. The light forced her to transform her into her enchantix outfit. Her heart shaped necklace appeared and the fairy dust inside it was slowly absorbed by the light. The binding spell had begun.

"Bloom, are you alright"

Bloom forced herself to look at him and put on a fake smile "sure, it isn't as hard as it seems, just go in and find anything that could give us a clue to the destruction of Ra." It felt like a hundred daggers were piercing her body over and over again. "Go, I'll be fine." Tears were threatening to fall down, if Baltor wouldn't leave soon he would notice what pain she was in.

Baltor tried to search for their connection, but the spell was blocking her aura. "Okay than, I'll be back soon, I promise." Baltor could feel his heart break as he stepped inside, leaving Bloom behind.

He had only put on foot in as he felt the floor disappear beneath his feet. He held his arms before his eyes, trying not to let the dust blinding his sight. When he had reached the bottom it felt like his body was being pulled against it. He felt like 100 tons when he stood on his feet.

Bloom pulled herself into a huge, as I that could make the sharp pain disappear, Baltor had left an hour ago and he still wasn't back, her bottle was disappearing quick, only half of the fairy dust was still in it. What if she couldn't stay awake long enough , the gate would close and Baltor would be imprisoned there forever. She couldn't give up. A warm liquid was slowly dropping on her dress, and as she reached up she felt blood coming out of her nose.

"Baltor" were the words she managed to whisper out as she fell into the sand.

"So this is the Pharaohs tomb, its resting place for al those time. If the books are correct, the spell to place him back here , must be, at the feet end." Baltor encircled the tomb, letting his gloved fingers slide across the surface, trying to find something that could be engraved in the material, seeing that there was no spell visibly appearing on the tomb.

"Maybe I have to us a little of my magic." Baltor said, as little sparks of lightning shot from the tips of his fingers. A righting became visibly, Baltor laid his hands on the engraftments, remembering the spell. He looked up trying to find a way out, he needed to go find Bloom.

Bloom was desperately trying to stand up, to not let the pain consume her, but she couldn't handle it anymore, it had taken control over her. With her last strength she looked up, to see Baltor appear at the entrance, then everything became a blur.

Baltor rushed at her side and grasped her body from the sand as he saw the last bit of fairy dust leave the bottle. Her enchantix outfit wore of, as her normal clothes reappeared. He buried his face in her chest, holding her body close to his.

"Bloom, don't leave me, common stay strong." He let his fingers slide through his hair, but a questioning look appeared in on his face, as he saw the red liquid coming out of her nose and ears. He picked her up bridal style as she started to shiver, he knew the process had begun, and he had to get her into a secluded place soon.

He immediately laid her on the bed, when reappearing in cloud tower. She had started shivering and struggling, her body couldn't stand the low amount of magic, she wouldn't hold on for long.

He run into the bathroom gathering some wet clothes and wiped away the blood and dried tears on her face. The struggling became more heavier by the minute. He had to put some magic into her body and it had to be soon or she wouldn't survive the night. Baltor pinned her with his arms to the bed and focused on his inner dragon. He placed his lips over hers and let some of his dragon fire, transfer to her. The shivering stopped immediately as she laid still on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7 : The last night

**A/N: okay , i hope you like this chapter to, the next one will be the last, it hasnt been written yet but i think i know how i will let it end and i'm sorry to dissapoint you it isnt gonna be a happily ever after. I've written an epilogue that might explain some things so that is gonna be the last.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 7: The last night**

**by waterbendergirl**

Bloom breathed heavily, her chest rising up and down. Baltor had given her some magic an hour ago but it didn't seemed like it had helped a lot. Her shivering and struggling had stopped, but her skin was still pale, and it seemed like new blood was dripping from her nose. Baltor softly pushed the red bangs out of her eyes and lay a knew whetted cloth on her sweaty forehead. All he could do was wait and hope for the best. He was being tortured by his subconscious, it was his fault she had lost her magic, he was so certain the binding spell would have chosen him as the strongest but he had underestimated Bloom's qualities.

Suddenly Bloom's arms moved, Baltor thinking that it was another attack, readied himself. But she didn't struggle, instead she slowly opend her eyes, she was waking up.

The first thing she saw were blurry images, appearing for her eyes, a large pyramid, a blinding light and last she saw Baltor. When she looked better she noticed that Baltor wasn't an image in her mind, he was indeed standing over her.

"What happened?" she mumbled, not quite sure of the meaning of the images.

"Ssh, lay down" he gestured with his hand as he saw Bloom was trying to sit up. "You lost your magic, and I thought you wouldn't survive, so I gave you some of mine."

"Ow, I didn't knew that was possible."

"Me neither, but I hoped seeing that we both posses the dragon fire it would trigger some kind of magic left in you." He took the cloth of her fore head and felt her temperature, her fever hadn't dropped. "How do you feel?"

„ Weak , and tired."

„I have something that will help."

Baltor bend down and placed his lips over her, giving her some of his dragon fire, like he had done the last time. Bloom's cheeks flushed red, as her skin went back to being pink instead of pale. Baltor felt her cheek and it wasn't warm anymore. It would take another few more doses , but it seemed he had found a remedy.

When Baltor pulled back Bloom stopped him by grabbing him by his collar.

"What……?" But Baltor's lips were silenced by Blooms. At first he hesitated, the thought of her and Sky still being in the back of his head, but he couldn't deny his feelings anymore. As he deepened the kiss he could feel her smile against his lips. He put one arm around her waist to pull her body to his and shifted onto the bed so her body was underneath him, with his legs at eider side.

When they pulled back for air he let go of Bloom, still staying on top of her using his arms as support so he wouldn't crush her body. Bloom smiled softly and caressed his cheeks, when she moved her face closer to his again Baltor stopped her by placing a gloved finger on her lips.

"You won't leave me, you promise?" He couldn't believe the amount of might the girl held on his heart, he was making himself weak by exposing his feelings to her, but he had to be sure she wouldn't abandon him.

"I love you" she whispered and hoped this would give him his answer, she took his hand and took of his glove kissing his palm, then she did the same with the other hand. She unbuttoned his jacket and pulled it over his shoulders, as she did the same with his blouse. She move her hands over his chest and admired his muscles. Baltor smiled as he saw her look of adoration. He lifted the sheets and pulled of her nightgown, so she was laying only in her underwear. He was amazed by the beauty of her body and examined each curve of it.

When she unbuttoned his pants she hesitated a sec, Baltor pulled her against his body and felt her shivering. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure" she smiled.

--

Bloom awoke by the sun light, shinning in through the curtains. She tried to turn around but felt a heavy wait on her stomach, she looked behind her and saw the man lying there, his golden eyes closed , his beautiful red blond hair loose from its regular ponytail, and with his arm protect fully placed around her stomach. She didn't feel any regret for the things that had happened last night. In some kind of way she was glad she had waited , and didn't made love with Sky.

She tried to lay still, but her movement had all readymade Baltor wake up. At first he was also a bit confused but when he saw Bloom's soft smile he immediately remembered.

"Mmm, good morning"

" Good morning" Bloom turned around and crawled closer to Baltor, so that they were know lying chest to chest. Baltor replaced his arms around her and pulled her even closer, like their bodies could melt together, they fit so perfectly.

"Today is gonna be it, today we are gonna take back Magix and defeat Ra. Are you ready?"

Bloom looked trying to not show how scared she was and hugged herself to him. "As long I'm with you everything will be alright."

"I hope so" Baltor said as he place a kiss on her forehead."I truly hope so."


	8. Chapter 8 : Goodby

**A/N: **everything comes to an end and here is my end. When I started to wright this story I never hoped that I would finish it, but somehow I got inspired.

I hope you'll like the end, although I think some people aren't going to be so please with the ending I've written. But ofcourse there is an upside and that is that there will be an

epilogue. Byyyyyyyyyy

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Goodby**

**by Waterbendergirl**

Bloom's eyes bore confusion as she looked around, magix was so different since last time she saw it. It remembered her at the time Magix and the hole dimension was plagued by the trix, who had stolen the dragon fire from her. A cool wind breezed through the empty streets of magix, making Bloom shiver. She only wore her blue stripped tank top and her jeans skirt. Baltor felt her shivering against his chest, not knowing if it was of the cold or just the memory of being here again, pulled her closer and raped a part of his jacket around her shoulders. Bloom leaned in and laid her head satisfied on his chest.

"It all looks so different around here" she started.

"I know, but we must go , you'll never know what creatures Ra has here spying for him, it's not safe to stay at one place, totally unprotected. Let's go to the place we last saw him.

Bloom nodded a yes and the left the cold place, once known as Magix. After a good 5 minute walk they had reached the place where they had last spotted Ra, during the battle. Bloom noticed that this spot, was the same spot they have fought just 2 years ago. The battle in which the trix recognized for the first time that Bloom was the keeper of the dragon fire. It had been so easy to defeat them, why had this time had to be different.

Baltor squeezed her shoulder when she saw the sadness in her eyes. "Are you alright."

"Mmm, just bringing up some old memories." Bloom loosened from his grip and stepped forwards, calling out her friends names : "Stella, Layla, Tec, were are you guys."

Baltor felt a sudden feeling of proud when she didn't called out Sky's name, it made him feel like the only love in her life. He stepped closer to her, softly putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "They are here, I can sense them."

"I hope they are" Bloom said as she leaned in to his touch.

"Well, well, what do we have here" a raw sounding voice said behind them.

Bloom spun around only to late to avoid a lightning beam who was coming straight forward, Baltor's hand shot out before her, making a shield of his own magic, protecting Bloom.

"See you've come out of hiding" Ra smirked, "Have you finally grown up? So have you been?"

"You monster, were are my friends and the other friends." Bloom shouted, Baltor hold her by her upper arms, afraid that if he would let her go she would throw herself immediately at Ra.

"Come, come , here I was thinking that we could actually have a civilized conversation."

"It takes a human to have a civilized conversation" Baltor hissed.

"Owch , that hurts" he says with a fake sad smile, "proving to you that I am indeed human, and I do have a hart I will share my generosity with you."

Bloom and Baltor shot questioning glares at Ra. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this" Ra swung his arms in the air, drawing a circle that immediately turned into a portal, letting 11 bodies fall out of it. "Seeing that I like playing with you all last time, I want to give you another chance."

Bloom rushed to her friends side, their wounds had healed and the fairies were still in their enchantix outfit. The first to open her eyes was Stella. She squealed when she saw Bloomed and pulled her friend into a hug. "You're alright."

"Of course I am" Bloom answered, embracing her friend. The others woke up from Stella's shouts of happiness.

"Bloom" the girls said all at the same time, as they jumped at her. When she was finally released she saw Sky, looking at her with so much love in his eyes, she felt ashamed of the way she felt for Baltor. "I've missed you so much" he said while raping his arms around her petit waist, he leaned down trying to kiss her lips. Bloom lifted her head, just in time to avoid his lips.

Baltor stood at a distant, his nails digging into his flesh as he was trying to restrain the urge to push Sky away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, while pushing her bangs out of her eyes, but his question was silenced, by a building falling down.

"That's a question that will be answered later" Baltor said stern, "first we have other things to worry about."

Flora stepped towards Bloom, "Bloom, sweetie, we aren't you transforming", but Bloom hadn't the opportunity to answer, as another building cam falling towards the floor. "That's worries for later, Bloom you come with me" Sky said, while grabbing her arm, pushing her in front of him when he saw some of Ra's shadow minions coming his way.

"Let's split up"he ordered taking Bloom with him, rather dragging , seeing that Bloom wasn't so eager to go with him, as did the others, splitting up, each with their partners leaving Baltor alone. Bloom shot him a sad glare as she saw all the minions lounging at him. Bloom turned around when she felt a hot breath in her neck and when she turned around she saw a dark creature jumping on top of her making Bloom lose her balance. She fell to the ground with a loud humph. Baltor, who had seen it all happen shot a fireball at the creature, at the same time threw his sword. She turned around , wanting to say thank you but what she saw then made her word crashing down. Ra had appeared behind Baltor, he had taken him by surprise and plunged his sword into his back. Baltor's eyes became blank, as he fell to the floor , faced down.

"Noooo" Tears were rolling over her eyes, she gathered all the energy Baltor had given her and did something that would probably cost her her life.

"Enchantix" Bloom's body was lifted into the air as a red dragon appeared and twirled around her legs , body, upper body and her arms. Slowly the dragon vaporized into fairy dust and leaving a blue-green ruffled dress behind. A blue ribbon was slipped on both foot and turned into some kind of sandal. Then a pink ribbon was slipped on both arms, turning into pink gloves. Finally the top of her hair was pulled back into a bun, held in place with 6 hearth shaped clips, 3 on both sides.

She fired an energy ball , making Ra stumbled backwards, he lifted from the ground, flying to the west. Bloom rushed to Baltor's side and in the blink of an eye, she had her heart shaped bottle in her hand. It was only filled for one-tenth , but hopefully it would be enough to both heal Baltor and to have enough magic to survive the fight. She opened the bottle , and purred the dust on his wound, with every bit of dust that left the bottle, she felt her energy level drop. She became dizzy and when she looked down she saw bits of blood falling onto Baltor's back, blood falling from her own nose. The wound closed very slowly and before she realized she had emptied the bottle and all her magic was gone. She started to shiver, with one hand holding her in balance, she placed her other hand on Baltor's shoulder, trying to make him wake up.

"Common she begged"

Suddenly she felt his back rise as he took in a deep breath, Bloom smiled contently as Baltor rised to his feet, but when he saw Bloom he fell to his knees, gathering her in his arms. "You're really stupid for doing that" he said and added whispering "but I love you for it." He felt Bloom weakening in his arms and he shook her lightly "Bloom, common wake up."

The winx and Sky sprinted towards Baltor.

"What have you done" he asked, but didn't even wait for his answer and pushed him beside, gathering Bloom in his hand, bridal style.

"Let me help" Tecna let out the electronic bug that she had used on Layla the first time she saw her coming out of the wood and let it examine Bloom. "I'm afraid she's under a blinding spell"

"You bastard , what have you done" Musa yelled at Baltor.

"I've done nothing wrong, I can help her, she needs energy, my energy."

"And why should we trust you?" Stella asked. The winx shot him deadly glares, only Flora was the one who saw the way he looked at Bloom. She was the fairy of love and nature, he could see the love Baltor held for Bloom in eyes, he loved her.

"I think we should give him a try" Flora said. Sky hesitantly handed her over to Baltor, he took her carefully in his arms and laid her on the ground. He hoped that his little trick would work again. He closed his eyes and bended down, covering her lips with his and breathing out dragon fire. He heard small gasps coming from behind him as he captured Bloom's lips with his. He felt he body shuddering under his touch and knew she was wakening up when he felt Bloom respond to his touch and turned it onto a quick kiss.

"Bloom" Sky pushed Baltor aside for the what seemed hundred time and hugged Bloom to his chest."Are you alright" he whispered. Bloom nodded.

"It's time to settle things" Baltor said as he took off, flying into the west, where Ra had flown off to just minutes ago.

"What is he going to do?" Flora asked frightened? But her question was answered by a blast, sending out a wind that knocked everyone out of their positions. People were reappearing all over magix, they looked pale and bewildered, not sure of what happened to them. They were all back, that could only mean one thing Bloom thought and her thoughts were answered by a sharp pain in her chest, her stomach was one fire, sending the energy through her whole body, she could feel her energy levels rising. She had her powers back and that's how she knew, Ra's dead.

She looked into the west, only to see the sun setting, as if with the sunset the rain of Ra fell to. She tried to sense Baltor, feel where he was , but nothing was there. She closed her eyes, focusing on his image and suddenly she saw through his eyes. She looked around and saw trees and bushes around her. Bloom snapped out of it and jumped to her feet. _He was in the woods . _

"Bloom, sweetie , are you alright?" Flora asked, but Bloom had already took off, into the direction of the forest. Not sure if anyone would follow her, she threw up a shield, so no one could get into the forest.

She had to squeeze her eyes almost shut, to see anything, it was so dark , thank god the moon was already rising to grant her the light she searched. On the ground she saw blood trails and followed them, hoping that it wasn't Baltor's trail she was following.

She heard a small groan behind her and turned around. She was shocked to see Baltor lying in front of her, his chest almost ripped open.

"Ow no" she cradled him in her arms and held his head against he chest.

"What happened to you."

"It's nothing" Baltor responded, Bloom's heart sunk to her shoes as she heard how weak his voice was. She grasped her bottle from her necklace, but was stopped by Baltor before she could sprinkle any of the dust on his wounds.

"I don't think that will help." He smiled weakly.

Bloom , knowing that his words were true burst out into tears, sobbing and crying she held him closer to her. Baltor leaned into her touch and gently stroke the bangs out of her eyes.

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything" she sobbed.

"I want you to live happily, do not mourn my death. Don't let the rest of your live depend on that, be happy , please. Go and marry Sky, I know that you still love him deep in your heart."

"I can't marry Sky, I love you, I promised I would never leave you." Bloom cried out, letting his body drop to the floor . Baltor took Bloom's face in his arms and whipped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'd forgive you if you would." He leaned closer to her, claiming her lips, he felt the tears fall onto their linked lips, but didn't care.

He pulled back and Bloom helped him lay down on the floor again, he smiled at the red angel standing over him, with his last strength he caressed her cheeks.

"I love you."


	9. Epilogue

so this is it, this is the ending of my story "two dragons" , but I'm not goint to metion what is comming, just read it :p

* * *

**Epilogue**

**by waterbendergirl**

* * *

_1 year later_

Bloom breathed in the fresh air, whipping away some of the sweat drops that had formed on her forehead. Her gown wrinkled around her body. Stella had given it to her for her 19th birthday, you could clearly see Stella had picked it because of the pink shades. She would have never bought it for herself, but it was Stella's present, so to not disappoint her friend she put it on. With her hand she lifted the dress back up, it was strapless , so it would easily slide down and let her hand rest on her corset. She had started wearing corsets since 3 months ago but she still wasn't used to them, they seemed to suffocate her. When everything was back in place she finally touched the small tiara resting on her head. It had been a week ago when she was crowned queen of Erakleon.

Everything in the last year had happened so fast, first Baltor's dead, then her marriage with Sky, like she had promised to do. But in the frill stage of their marriage they were tested when Sky's father got ill. Bloom was hurried into lessons to become a proper princess, as she would soon be the wife of the king of Erakleon. His father had died a month ago and now she was standing there, in the palace of Erakleon, ready or not, she would have to rule this country.

She prepared to go back inside when she felt to strong hands encircling her waist and pulling her against a muscular yet soft chest. "Mm, aren't you coming back inside, it's so boring without you." He nuzzled his nose in her hair, enjoying the sweet smell of roses. Bloom shivered in his touch but ordered herself to remain calm as she leaned against his chest. It felt so wrong sometimes, especially if she remembered the promises she made towards Baltor. She had promised to marry Sky and to be happy, but until know only the former part was true.

He pulled her closer by encircling her waist: "I give you five minutes, but then you have to come back in, I don't think I can't stand it any longer inside without you" he said, burying his face in the crook of her neck while planting butterfly kiss from her neck to her collarbone.

"MM, I'll will" she sighed.

Sky gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and turned to go back inside. Bloom also turned around facing the night sky again, it was so dark without the stars and the moon to shine. Just a big hole, like her heart. She was pulled out of her thought by a rustling passing her wall.

"I'm coming Sky" Bloom sighed, thinking that it was Sky asking her to come back in.

But her words were barely spoken when two arms pulled her waist against something, roaming her stomach with gloved hands. A muffled scream was silenced by one of the hands covering her mouth.

Bloom tried to brake lose but it seemed the person who was holding her was to strong. "I'm going to take my hand away, but don't scream." The hand slowly lowered and Bloom breathed in deep , still shocked from the sudden attack, but she had barely regained her composer when the hands gripped her hips and turned her around. She first saw the person's chest, a ruffled blouse that reminded her of someone when her head was tilled up by him placing his hand under her chin.

Before she knew it , she was staring in that same golden eyes that made her lose her breath before.

"Baltor' she breathed but she was silenced by Baltor's lips crashing onto hers. It took a while but finally Bloom started to respond. She stood on her toes so she could deepen it and wrapped her hands around her neck. When they both were out of air, she pushed his chest softly, making her loosen in his arms.

She glared at him with a questioning look in her eyes "How"

"Shhhh, a wizard or wich, or even a fairy that has commited some sort of crime in his or her live are banned to the wastland when they die, I went there to, normally they just turn to into a light that holds there essence, but because of my power I staid in my own body. At first I had given up, but one day I discovered that by stepping into their essence I could gain there powers. So when I had collected enough problems I could even rise from the dead. I teleported to Magix and there I heard of the knew queen of Ereaklion, I immediatly knew that they were talking about you, the most important thing is that I am back, we can be together now." he said while caressing her swollen bottom lip. Bloom motioned no with her head as he touched her lips. She know pushed harder against his chest so he finally lead go.

"I can't do this right now."

"What?"

"You, I can't handle it, I mean I'm queen now, and your back and I'm a m.." but before she could speak she slammed her hands before her mouth.

"You're a what?" but his question was answered by a screaming coming out of Bloom's bedroom. Bloom rushed inside, Baltor hesitantly followed, and when he had turned to look in side, he saw Bloom cradling a child in her arms, rocking it back and forward. When the child was soothed she place it again in the crib.

Baltor came closer and bowed over the crib, only to reveal a girl lying there with red hair just like her mother and sparkling golden eyes. "And who might this be?"

"This is my daughter, Rosette"

Baltor looked up and grinned "she had her fathers eyes."

* * *

so, here it is, I'm blinking away some tears, I hope you liked it and I hope that everyone has figured out who the father of Rosette is, huh huh, in case for the people who didnt see the tips I will repeat them :

1) those golden eyes of Baltor

2) the baby has red hair and golden eyes

3) in the end: Baltor: "she has her father's eyes"

huh huh, have you figered it out yet, for the people who still didn't knew : Baltor is Rosette's father, remember the night they shared before the final battle.

I'm now starting on a summary that will continue this story, at least if you want me to, Let me know something.

By waterbendergirl


End file.
